


So Strong, So Delicate

by freakingdork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Consent Issues, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingdork/pseuds/freakingdork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't expecting a call from Morgan at 2 am, much less Morgan asking to be picked up from a gay bar. Could be seen as an AU to Coming Undone. Warnings in the tags.</p><p>(consent issues are between Morgan/OMCs, not Morgan/Reid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Strong, So Delicate

The call came at 2 am, so Spencer was understandably fuzzy.

"Morgan? Do we have a case?" Spencer asked, even though he heard music blasting in the background; it wasn't outside the realm of possibilities that Morgan had been at a club when JJ called.

"I 'ope not," Morgan slurred. "Thinkin' hurrrs. Come get me? Don't wanna be 'ere no more."

"Yeah, of course man. Just...don't go anywhere. What's the address?"

Between the slurring and the background noise, it was hard to make out what Morgan said and when Spencer looked it up to get directions, he felt even more unsure he’d gotten it correct. Spencer definitely hadn't expected Morgan to be at Colbalt, a local gay bar. Despite his best efforts, his long suppressed crush flared up. Hoping Morgan was interested in men had been too much to wish for, so he told himself that he shouldn't make assumptions. Hell, maybe Morgan had a gay friend with a birthday and as far as Spencer knew, he could have gotten drunk elsewhere and accidentally wandered in. Spencer was happy that the Metro got him there quickly because he really didn't need more time to wonder exactly what was happening.

When he walked in, Spencer quickly recognized his friend. Morgan was staring miserably at his empty glass, like alcohol might magically reappear if he concentrated hard enough. As Spencer made his way over to the bar, Morgan must have sensed Spencer's presence because he turned, his face lighting up with recognition.

"Spenssss, you came," Morgan slurred, a slight note of shock in his voice.

"Of course I did,” Spencer said, frowning slightly. “Let's get you home."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Morgan muttered before calling the bartender over. "Joey, need ma keys now. He's drivin' me, ok?"

Joey gave Spencer an apprehensive glance, which was somewhat nerve-wracking, but he was sure that his sweatpants and bed head made it clear what was going on. Apparently, he passed the test because the bartender handed over Morgan's keys and wallet to Spencer.

Somehow, Morgan actually remembered where he parked. While that was helpful for Spencer in the moment, it was still somewhat troubling to know that Morgan might have sought out the SUV himself and tried driving home if it Joey hadn't taken his keys.

"There we go," Spencer said as he helped Morgan into the passenger seat. When he reached over to buckle Morgan's seatbelt, Morgan gently stroked his hair. He jerked back, staring up at his friend, bewildered.

"It looked soft," Morgan said quietly. His eyes were fearful as if he was worried Spencer might punish him, so Spencer smiled and rubbed Morgan's slightly stubbled head, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Well it definitely is compared to yours," he teased.

At that, Morgan laughed and Spencer relaxed; he wanted Morgan to be at ease and he knew the probability of the situation becoming uncomfortable was high. As Spencer started driving, Morgan quickly nodded off, which also helped alleviate Spencer’s fears that things could enter into some rather incredibly awkward territory. Also, Spencer found it easier to drive when he wasn’t distracted by the random non-sequiturs that drunk people tended to spit out. Morgan didn't wake when they pulled up to his house, but he wasn't difficult to rouse once Spencer had walked around the SUV to the passenger door, though he was confused by Spencer's presence.

"What’re we doin’?"

"I brought you home and we’re going inside now. Do you think you can make it to your bed or is the couch better?" he asked, knowing that both Morgan’s bedroom and guest room was up a flight of stairs.

"Bed? I...yes, good," Morgan mumbled.

Attempting to stabilize him, Spencer put Morgan's arm around his shoulder just as Morgan stumbled out of the car. As if his unsteady footing wasn't enough confirmation of how drunk he was, Morgan started nuzzling Spencer's neck.

“Stop that,” he said, gently swatting at Morgan with his free hand. It didn’t do much to deter him though.

Spencer sighed; being 16 when most of his peers were old enough to legally drink meant he’d picked people up from parties and bars on a pretty regular basis and he knew handsy drunks were challenging. They were the most difficult to talk down, the hardest to put into bed, and the most likely to be embarrassed by their behavior in the morning, especially men who were either in denial about their sexuality or had felt his slim frame and thought he was female. Still, Morgan possibly being embarrassed in the morning wasn’t the most worrisome thing about his behavior; the fact that Spencer wasn’t even sure Morgan knew who he was with was far more troubling.

Of course, now that Spencer was going over what he’d said as he’d gotten Morgan out of the car, he felt stupid for not recognizing how it may have been interpreted as sexual, especially by someone as drunk as Morgan was. And because of that, he realized it would probably be even harder to deal with Morgan. Sure enough, just as they crossed the door's threshold, Morgan's nuzzles became nips and kisses on his neck and ear.

“Morgan. No!” Spencer said in his most commanding voice. Thankfully, that made Morgan stop and stare at him with wide eyes. “I’m not mad, but you’re very drunk and I don’t do those things with drunk people.”

“But you...why?” Morgan asked, confused and upset.

“It’s not right. Few more steps to the couch.”

“Want it, ‘s ok, promise, let men do it all da time,” Morgan slurred.

Spencer grit his teeth as he guided Morgan into a sitting position on the couch and slipped out of Morgan’s grip with practiced ease. “Well, those guys are terrible.”

"Nu uh, cuz I asked for it," Morgan argued. "I'm asking for it. Please, I'll be so good." 

Morgan reached towards the waistline of Spencer's pants, but Spencer twisted away and sighed; this was going to be a long night. 

***

Derek woke with a start as a car backfired.

It took him a moment to realize he was actually in his own home, which was the first strange thing he noticed. He had obviously been too drunk to drive himself home, but he never took guys back to his place. In fact, there was a pretty strict routine when it came to fucking guys - get as drunk as possible, go back to their place, let them fuck him however they wanted him, and feel completely disgusted with himself in the morning.

Besides being at home, Derek didn’t feel cum drying on his skin or taste it in his mouth; hell, he didn’t even feel the pain of being penetrated with too little lube. He refused to penetrate other men, so clearly, he didn’t have sex before getting home.

It was then that he noticed the glass of water, bottle of Tylenol, and note sitting in a group on the coffee table. Immediately, Derek recognized the handwriting as Reid’s and wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there for the rest of his goddamn wretched life.

***

_Morgan,_

_I picked you up from Cobalt around 2:30 am. You slept while I drove and we arrived at your house just before 3 am. Soon after we arrived, I had you take 500 mg of Tylenol, so the earliest you can take your next dose at 7 am. I didn’t think I could get you upstairs, so hopefully your couch isn’t too uncomfortable._

_Please keep in mind that I’ve been DD for many years now and you didn’t say or do anything that you should be embarrassed about. If you’d like to talk about last night, I’m open to that. Otherwise, I will respect your wishes and never bring it up again._

_Reid_

_p.s. I went out and bought you orange juice, bread, and ramen since you didn’t have any of these. If you make the ramen, be sure to break the noodles into small chunks and overcook them on the off chance that you throw them up._

***

Derek tried desperately to remember what happened, but it was extremely foggy beyond Joey cutting him off and taking his personal effects. Despite not knowing the specifics of the previous night, the one thing Derek _did_ know was how he behaved when he was drunk and looking to get fucked by a man. Because of that, the idea that he didn’t do anything “embarrassing” was laughable. While he was confident that Reid hadn’t taken advantage of him, having been seen in that state, out of control and often frantic, was scary.

The shame he felt was even worse than his usual morning after as panic set in. Reid said he wouldn’t say anything and Derek believed that - he had to or else he’d never be able to face Reid again - but he wondered how much he'd said. Had he told Reid that this was something he did regularly? Had he told Reid how he'd often thought of kissing him? Had his propositions been aggressive or pushy?

And even if they never talked about it, how much this would change Reid’s view of him?

Derek could ask him, but calling in to work for a week and pretending like it never happened was a far more appealing option.

*** 

Spencer wasn't shocked when Hotch announced that Morgan would be taking the week off, but it did worry him.

After work, Spencer was halfway to Morgan's house before he pulled over, berating himself. He'd perfected the “you were drunk” note over a decade ago and had never broken the promise to not bring up the subject ever since he'd started writing them. The temptation to ignore it, to keep driving towards Morgan and force a conversation, was nearly overwhelming, but he knew it was selfish of him. Ultimately, Spencer knew that keeping the promise was the right thing to do, even though Morgan's behavior was troubling.

Maybe Morgan would eventually come to him and ask, but there was nothing Spencer could do but wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I had a very clear vision of where I wanted Coming Undone to go, but there were some ideas I came up with that didn't fit with that vision. Even when I told this one that it couldn't be in the actual fic, it still wouldn't leave me alone. Reasons I didn't go this direction: 1) I didn't want to go this dark/unhealthy with Morgan and 2) I wanted Coming Undone to focus on Morgan and adding in Reid's POV (and their UST) took away from that.
> 
> edit: I did a meme in which people could pull a section of fic and have me explain it. This was the only fic I got a prompt for and if you'd like to know even more of my thoughts on the theme of this fic, [here it is](http://freakingdork-oldblog.tumblr.com/post/37443018491/wow-no-jasper-you-are-the-meanest-for-picking-this).


End file.
